You Know
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Seingat Itachi, ia dan Naruto tidak dekat. Tapi, kenapa Naruto mengajakanya? /"Sesuai yang kuduga, berarti keriputmu itu adalah tanda kau sudah menua, yah."/ "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"/ Pair: ItaFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Iris onxy itu tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat duduk di tepi lapangan. Kerutan keheranan ia berikan walau, pada akhirnya melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Dapat ia lihat iris sapphire milik gadis itu mengikuti gerakannya yang mendekat. Saling berhadapan, onxy miliknya bertatapan dengan sapphire milik gadis itu. Diam untuk sesaat walau, ia sudah pernah diberitahu tapi, tak pernah ia duga bahwa, apa yang dikatakan itu benar.

"Kau adiknya Kyuubi kan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan pertama itu terlontar dari dirinya, mengingat gadis yang ia dekati ternyata memilih untuk diam.

"Melihat," jawaban singkat yang membuatnya sedikit heran.

Memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya kembali pada sosok mungil di depannya yang masih duduk manis. "Apa yang kau lihat, Naruto?" memberikan senyum manis pada adik salah satu sahabatnya ini.

Mengerjapkan mata sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "aku sedang melihat Itachi-nii." Sebuah jawaban jujur terlontar, iris sapphire milik gadis itu senantiasa menatap dirinya yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau melihatku." Ulangnya memastikan pendengaran, sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. Saat ini memang gadis itu sedang menatap dirinya, "maksudku sebelum ini, Naru." Senyum tidak lepas dari dirinya.

Kembali mengerjapkan matanya, seulas senyum kecil perlahan terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kau, aku melihatmu Itachi-nii." Kembali bibir berlapis lipglosh itu terucap menatap pada onxy yang sesaat membulat, mengerjapkan mata melihat pada gadis di depannya yang masih tersenyum manis.

* * *

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre Romance.**

**Rating **** T**

**Pair ItaFemNaru**

**Warning-OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk keabsrudan lainnya yang murni keluar dari pemikiran saya.**  
**Don't Like, Don't read**

* * *

Seingat Itachi, ia dan Naruto tidak dekat. Bahkan mungkin ini adalah percakapan kedua mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir awal pertemuan mereka adalah saat gadis itu sedang menjemput kakaknya di kelas yang sedang sepi -menyisakan geng mereka saja.

Bahkan masih diingatnya saat itu, bagaimana terkejutnya Kyuubi atas kedatangan sang adik yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat berubah kala gadis itu mendekatinya, menyapa singkat, dan dengan setengah hati memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya yang saat itu terlihat terkejut. Sedikit menggoda gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu, sayangnya hanya di balas dengan bibir yang tertarik sedikit. Entah niatnya tersenyum atau apa, siapa yang tahu. Ia hanya tahu satu hal, ruby milik Kyuubi perlahan berubah menatap datar pada sang adik.

.

~00~

.

Helaan napas panjang ia berikan, sekali lagi menatap pada gadis di depannya yang dengan santainya meminum es krim jeruk pesanannya. Seakan melupakan fakta bahwa, kini ada dia di hadapannya, apa gadis ini lupa, siapa yang tadi mengajaknya ke sini. Satu hal yang membuatnya heran pada diri sendiri, mau-maunya ia mengikuti keinginan gadis itu. Jika, ia tidak ingat bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini adalah adik sahabatnya tentu dengan senang hati akan ia tolak ajakannya, satu alasan yang kembali diingatnya.

"Itachi-nii, apa kau memiliki kekashi?" satu pertanyaan terlontar, perlahan kembali mengaduk es krimnya. Sapphire miliknya perlahan ia tujukan pada pemilik iris onxy yang menyesap teh miliknya.

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat iris onxy itu beralih pada dirinya, merutuk dalam hati akan pertanyaan yang terlontar. Pertanyaan yang paling ia benci saat para gadis itu mengatakannya. Dapat ia tebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini, dan ia sungguh tidak menyukai jika akhirnya akan berakhir sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Tidak," datar dan memutuskan pembicaraan.

Gadis itu terlihat menaikan sedikit alisnya, perlahan bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Sapphire miliknya kembali ia berikan pada pria di hadapannya yang menatap datar pada tingkahnya. Menjilat sisa es krim yang berada di bibirnya tanpa segan. Tidak peduli dengusan pelan diberikan Itachi akan tingkahnya. Kembali menyesap teh yang sedikit terasa dingin.

"Kau tidak menyukai anikiku kan, Itachi-nii." Satu pernyataan yang hampir saja membuat Itachi menyemburkan minumannya jika, ia tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha. Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil itu, melihat reaksi Itachi yang langsung menatap ke arahnya tajam. "Aku hanya bercanda, Itachi-nii." Kembali berucap tanpa beban. "Kau sama seperti Sasuke, reaksi kalian lucu sekali." Kembali kikikan geli terdengar dari bibirnya.

Alis itu sedikit bertaut saat mendengar nama adiknya keluar dari bibir mungil itu, "kau mengenal adikku?" pertanyaan balik terlontar, menatap pada sapphire Naruto yang terlihat sedikit jenaka.

"Yupz, kami satu sekolah. Apakah Kyuu-nii, tidak mengatakan itu." Menatap pada Itachi yang diam, "sepertinya tidak." Mengangguk kecil seakan mengerti maksud diamnya Itachi. "Aku dan Sasuke, satu kelas dan juga teman sebangku." Membiarkan Itachi yang masih memandangnya. "Selain itu, Sasuke juga adalah pacar.." ekspresi malu-malu terlihat gadis itu berikan.

Kembali membuat Itachi menaikan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya. Walau terbesit rasa lega bahwa, dugaannya yang mengira gadis itu menyukainya ternyata salah. Jika, gadis ini ternyata menyukai Sasuke, seharusnya sikap tidak bersahabat yang ia berikan, harus ia tarik kembali.

"Pacar sahabat baikku." Sambungan kalimat yang membuat Itachi menarik napas panjang. Tidak mengerti kenapa harus gadis itu yang terlihat malu-malu jika, Sasuke adalah pacar sahabatnya. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar bersamaan dengan wajah yang polos yang diberikan.

"Tidak apa-apa," memberikan wajah datar kembali.

Anggukan pelan diberikan Naruto, seakan memaklumi tingkah Itachi yang kembali menyesap minumanya. "Oh, ya Itachi-nii. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu." Kembali gadis itu berucap memandang Itachi yang menghentikan niatnya menyesap minuman miliknya.

"Bukannya kau sudah bertanya, Naru." Memberikan seringai yang dibalas garukan kepala oleh Naruto, mungkin tidak menyangka Itachi akan membalas perkataannya. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Wajah yang terlihat sumeringah, dapat Itachi lihat di wajah manis itu. Perlahan membetulkan duduknya, mendekati meja. Wajahnya sendiri ia majukan, hingga berada di jarak yang ia rasa cukup terdengar oleh Itachi. Membuat pria itu merasa sedikit aneh pada tingkah gadis dua tahun di bawahnya ini. Apa pertanyaan yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto sangat rahasia, dan begitu pentingnya hingga gadis itu bertingkah seperti ini. Membuat ia mau tidak mau, mengikuti tingkah Naruto.

"Apakah yang dibilang Sasuke itu benar," bisiknya membuat Itachi menaikan alis heran bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang diucapkan oleh adiknya itu pada gadis di depannya ini. "Bahwa.. " sedikit memberikan jeda, membuat Itachi semakin penasaran. "Keriput yang ada di wajahmu itu adalah kutukan karena, kau selalu membolos dulu."

Perempatan siku-siku perlahan muncul di wajah Itachi, mendengar kata keriput meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil itu. 'Ototou.' Batinnya teringat pada wajah adik semata wayangnya yang mungkin saat ini tengah tertawa. 'Awas saja kau!' Kembali iris onxy miliknya ia arahkan pada sapphire milik Naruto yang terlihat menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah membolos, Naru." Perlahan menegakan badannya, menjauhi diri dari Naruto yang ber 'oh' ria.

"Sesuai yang kuduga, berarti keriputmu itu adalah tanda kau sudah menua, yah."

Ctak!

"Ini tanda lahir, Naru." Menggeram bersamaan dengan Naruto yang terdiam, sebelum akhirnya terkikik geli akan tingkah Uchiha di hadapannya.

Sialan! Ia dipermainkan oleh gadis yang lebih muda, seumur-umur ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakukan seperti ini. Jika, saja orang yang di hadapannya bukan seorang gadis, tentu lain ceritanya. Mendecak kesal, menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. Perlahan berdiri, membiarkan iris sapphire milik Naruto terarah padanya, dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah manisnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan es krimmu kan, Naru. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, kurasa Kyuubi pasti mencarimu." Sarannya dengan sorot dingin.

"Ah, tentu." Tersenyum manis seperti sebelumnya, mengikuti gerakan Itachi yang perlahan berjalan menuju kasir.

Tautan keheranan diberikan Itachi, pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum di sebelahnya. Mendengus kecil, saat mendengar bahwa pesanannya sudah di bayarkan oleh Naruto. Entah kapan gadis itu bergerak, membayar pesanan mereka. Apakah saat gadis itu tadi izin ke toilet? Uchiha tidak pernah dibayarkan oleh gadis, apalagi gadis yang lebih muda darinya. Gezz, ini sangat memalukan.

"Itachi-nii?" memberikan senyum saat onxy itu menatapnya.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "seharusnya kau tidak membayarkan ku, Naru." Melirik sekilas pada iris sapphire yang perlahan berkedip. Walau kakinya senantiasa berjalan keluar dari cafe.

Tertawa kecil, "apakah itu memang sudah kebiasan para Uchiha?" Tidak peduli pada Itachi yang heran mendengarnya. "Sasu, waktu itu juga pernah mengatakan yang sama. Dia paling tidak suka jika aku menteraktirnya."

Terdiam sebentar, mendekatkan diri pada Naruto yang ikut berhenti. "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu bukan tanpa alasan, gadis itu terlihat ceria saat membicarakan adiknya.

Mata itu mengerjap sekali, menatap onxy yang sejajar dengan iris sapphirenya. "Apakah terlihat seperti itu, Itachi-nii?" Perlahan bibir itu memberikan seringainya, hal yang tidak disangka oleh Itachi. Mengalihkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, "seseorang pernah berkata padaku. Uchiha itu tidak punya ekspresi, mereka seperti topeng Noh." Menatap kembali iris milik Itachi yang memasang wajah datar. "Tapi apa kau tahu Itachi-nii, bukan karena mereka tidak memiliki ekspresi hingga wajah mereka sedatar itu. Tapi, itu karena mereka tidak terlalu mempercayai siapapun, makanya mereka seperti itu. Apa aku benar Itachi-nii?" dapat ia lihat iris itu sedikit melebar, yang tertutupi dengan baik oleh wajah datar pria itu.

"Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan." Kembali gadis itu berkata saat Itachi kembali menegakan tubuhnya, membiarkan onxy itu kembali melirik padanya. "Sama seperti Uzumaki, sebuah kerja keras akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan." Tertawa kecil tidak peduli tautan keheranan diberikan oleh Itachi, "karena aku adalah Uzumaki. Maka aku memiliki sifat pantang menyerah, karena itu bersiaplah." Tersenyum manis menatap Itachi.

"Apa mak—."

Teeet! Teeet!

Suara klakson mobil, menghentikan Itachi yang ingin bertanya. Iris onxynya perlahan mengarah pada mobil yang behenti tepat di depannya. Kaca mobil yang perlahan turun, menampakan wajah sahabatnya yang perlahan menoleh pada dirinya.

"Yo, Itachi." Sapaan riang terdengar, iris ruby milik pria itu terarah pada dirinya. "Maaf merepotkanmu, yah." Senyumnya riang, tanpa ada niat untuk turun dari mobil. "Naru!" menoleh sebentar pada sosok di sebelahnya.

"Oke," sahutan terdengar dari arah sampingnya. "Baiklah, Itachi-nii. Sampai jumpa lagi!" melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju mobil sang kakak.

Iris onxy itu hanya menatap datar, saat mobil putih itu berjalan di depannya. Mengela napas panjang pelan, berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Dipikir-pikir, sampai saat ini ia masih bingung apa tujuannya menuruti Naruto yang mengajaknya untuk ke cafe ini. Bahkan ia masih tidak mengerti dari pembicaraan yang dari tadi terus dilontarkan oleh gadis itu.

* * *

**~You Know~**

* * *

"_Jauhi adikku!"_

Hanya sepenggal kalimat itu saja yang masih diingat saat, Kyuubi mengajaknya berbicara. Satu kalimat yang tidak mungkin ia turuti. Ingat! Uchiha tidak pernah menuruti siapapun. Satu ajaran yang tertanam cukup kuat dalam otaknya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia yang menyetujui ajakan Naruto tadi. Menghela napas panjang. Tidak menyadari tingkahnya membuat Uchiha bungsu, berkenyit heran akan ulahnya.

Iris onxy yang bertatapan, berjengit sesaat. Saat melihat iris milik si sulung, berubah menatapnya. Dan sebuah pukulan, manis mendarat pada si bungsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka-Aniki." Seruan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya. Menatap nyalang pada sang kakak, begitu melihatnya main langsung jitak.

"Anggap saja, itu hadiah karena kau berani membicarakan Anikimu, ini sembarangan." Dengusan pelan di iringi langkah yang menuju arah dapur.

"Apa maksudmu?" menggerutu kesal alis pria itu terlihat sedikit naik walau, tangannya masih setia mengelus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

Iris si sulung kembali menatap padanya, membuat tubuhnya kembali bergidik. Menghela napas panjang, kembali berbalik menghiraukan tautan keheran itu makin menguat. Teringat sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kabar, Naruto?"

"Baik." Sebuah jawaban yang keluar, membuatnya terdiam. Menoleh pada Sasuke yang terlihat membaca bukunya kembali. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku bertemu, Naruto?"

"Hanya menebak, aku kan genius." Seringainya dari balik buku, kembali mengintip dari balik buku melihat si sulung kembali melangkah disertai dengusan panjang.

Diam sebentar, membiarkan keheningan tercipta di antara mereka.

"Hey, aniki. Bagaimana menurutmu, gadis itu?" kembali melontarkan pertanyaan saat si sulung kembali mendekat duduk di salah satu sofa.

Memberikan tautan keheran, teringat beberapa percakapan yang mereka lakukan. "Aneh," melirik pada si bungsu Uchiha yang terlihat membalik lembar halamannya. "Apa dia memang seaneh itu?"

Menaikan alis heran, "aneh?"

_"Karena aku adalah Uzumaki. Maka aku memiliki sifat pantang menyerah, karena itu bersiaplah."_

Teringat kembali ucapan Naruto yang terlontar saat mereka baru saja keluar dari cafe. "Kurasa ia menyukaimu." Tidak menyadari sang adik, mendengus tak percaya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Terlontar pertanyaan setelah jawaban diberikan.

"Hn."

Sebuah kata singkat sebagai jawaban bagi Itachi yang berkedut kesal, tidak memahami adiknya yang kembali mengeluarkan kata kesukaannya. Menghela napas panjang, kalau saja orang yang sedang berbaring itu bukan adiknnya. Mungkin akan ia tenggelamkan di parit belakang rumah. Kembali fokus pada berita di televisi dilakukan Itachi, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kembali mengintip dari balik bukunya.

'Sialan kau, Naru!" dengusnya disertai seringai aneh. 'Kau serius rupanya!' tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu bisa memberikan kesan kuat pada sang kakak yang selama ini tidak pernah mengomentari setiap gadis yang ia kenal. Kembali melirik pada si sulung yang masih fokus melihat berita di televisi, 'Baka-Anik," mendengus tak percaya melihat sifat sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nun jauh di sana, Kediaman Uzumaki**

Iris sapphire itu hanya menatap datar, pada tangan tan yang terulur ke arahnya. Tangan kanan itu terbuka dan tertutup, disertai senyuman dan alis yang terangkat turun naik.

"Nih," sahutnya ketus mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran yen dari dompetnya. "Gah, padahal sudah kuperingatkan si keriput itu untuk menjauhimu. Bagaimana bisa ia mau saja, mengikutimu." Merutuk kesal melihat uang jajannya selama sebulan berada di tangan sang adik.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir berlapis lipglosh itu melihat tingkah sang kakak, yang terlihat meratapi uang jajannya dari pada kesal. Memasukan beberapa lembar yang ia terima ke dalam dompetnya sendiri.

Meratap sedih, sebelum akhirnya teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naru. Kau tidak serius dengannya kan?" satu pertanyaan meluncur, teringat bagaimana wajah sang adik tadi saat ia menjemputnya.

Mengerjap sesaat, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum kembali muncul dari bibir itu. "Menurut Kyuu-nii." Tersenyum riang meninggalkan Kyubi yang melongo tidak percaya.

Iris sapphire itu melebar tidak percaya, melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya yang mendadak terlihat manis ini. "Keriput sialan! Apa yang kau perbuat pada adikku!"T eriakan menggema terdengar di kediaman Uzumaki.

Gelengan kepala diberikan Naruto dalam perjalanan membuka pintu kamarnya, seakan terbiasa dengan kelabilan Kyuubi yang selalu histeris. Bahu yang terangkat pelan, perlahan pintu yang di kamarnya bergerak menutup. Diiringi senyum misterius yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. "Dunia memang indah!" satu kata yang sempat terdengar sebelum akhirnya pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat.

* * *

_Yah, indah! Indah bagi Naruto yang terlihat bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yang terlihat histeris._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**The End (?)**_

* * *

**A.n:**

Yosh, selesai juga ni fict, dengan ending yang ancur banget.

Sama seperti judulnya, you know. Apa ada yang tahu, maksud dari Naruto yang ngajak Itachi? Apa Itachi aja yang emang gak paham. Ah, Itachi.. *digeplak*

Oke, thanks udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict, ini.

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire itu menatap balik pada iris onxy di hadapannya, tidak peduli kini ia dipandang dengan tajam. Senyum menantang diberikan, bahkan gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan pun ia lakukan, mengikuti pemilik iris onxy yang mulai menggeram kesal. Bahkan tatapan penuh keheranan terlihat diberikan oleh beberapa orang yang melihat mereka, walau sebagian lagi hanya melirik sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe!" suara berat itu terdengar dari pihak pria.

Terdiam, berpura-pura berpikir. "Menurutmu, Teme!" Senyumnya ceria seakan terbiasa dengan gertakan yang diberikan.

"Apa kau tidak sadar menghalangi jalanku." Desisnya tidak senang.

"Tidak," kembali tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah itu kembali merenggut kesal. "Kau tidak lupa janjimu kan, Teme." Lanjutnya memberikan seringai, senyum menantang diberikan saat pria itu mendecih kesal. "Uchiha, tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. Kuharap kau masih ingat dengan itu." Berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu yang makin berkedut kesal, di balik wajah temboknya.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre Romance.**

**Rating T**

**Pair ItaFemNaru**

**Warning-OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk keabsrudan lainnya yang murni keluar dari pemikiran saya.**  
**Don't Like, Don't read**

* * *

Senyum senantiasa terlihat di wajah pemilik iris sapphire itu, perlahan-lahan membuka tutup kotak bekal miliknya. Memperhatikan makanan yang terdapat di dalamnya, diiringi senyum yang semakin lebar. Tanda puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya tadi pagi.

"Hmm," bergumam sesaat dan mengambil gulungan telur. "Mau sampai kapan, Itachi-nii. Menatapku?" Tanyanya mengulurkan telur yang ia ambil dengan sumpit ke wajah pria di hadapannya.

Iris onxy itu melebar, kala melihat telur gulung itu tepat berada di depannya, "kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Naru." Ucapnya datar melihat wajah itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Makan dulu baru bicara, Itachi-nii." Sahutnya makin mendekatkan telur gulung ke mulut pria itu. "Kau tidak ingin fansmu curiga kan." Senyumnya manis.

Menghela napas panjang, sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan yang diberikan oleh Naruto ke padanya dengan tidak niat. Mengunyah perlahan, walau iris onxynya perlahan melirik pada sekumpulan gadis yang terlihat memberi wajah tidak rela di kejauhan. Para gadis yang membuatnya harus berurusan lagi dengan si bungsu Uzumaki yang kebetulan lewat dengan wajah penuh senyum-sepertinya membawakan bekal untuk Kyuubi yang sudah dulu menghilang.

"Bagaimana? Apa tidak enak?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir gadis yang kini menatapnya tanpa pernah melepaskan senyum.

Kembali iri onxy miliknya melirik pada Naruto yang terlihat masih tersenyum. "Terlalu asin," akunya jujur seakan tidak peduli kalimat itu terdengar tidak sopan bagi orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya dari kumpulan gadis yang terus mengekorinya seharian ini.

Mengerjap sesaat, "oh, benarkah?" mengambil telur dari sumpit yang sama, dan menyuapkan pada diri sendiri. Mengunyah perlahan, "kurasa kau benar, Itachi-nii." Sahutnya masih senantiasa mengunyah diiringi dengan kening yang sedikit bertaut. "Ugh, untung saja Kyuu-nii tidak di sini. Kalau tidak habislah aku." Keluhnya meletakan sumpit di atas kotak bekal.

Kening bertaut terlihat di wajah Itachi, menatap heran akan kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu sekarang.

"Kau tahu Itachi-nii, apa yang akan di katakan Kyuu-nii." Menggembukan pipinya sebal. Seakan paham dengan ekspresi yang diberikan Itachi.

"_Yack, asin sekali! Apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin menikah, Naru" _Menirukan gaya sang kakak yang mengkritiknya di lakukan Naruto.

Membuat Itachi terdiam, sebelum akhirnya memberikan kekehan kecil. Ekspresi dan gaya bicara yang dilakukan Naruto, terlihat sama persis dengan Kyuubi saat ia mengkritik Konan, saat itu. Membuat kekashi Pain saat itu langsung menggampar Kyuubi yang hanya akhirnya misuh-misuh.

"Tachi-nii?" kening itu sedikit bertaut, iris sapphirenya sedikit melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada Itachi yang kembali menatapnya lembut. "Aku tidak melarangmu tertawa, tapi sebaiknya kau lihat situasi." Sahutnya memberikan kode ke sekeliling.

Mengerjap sesaat, mengikuti kode yang diberikan gadis itu dan menggerutu kesal. Melihat bagaimana wajah fansnya kini merona. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum, mengambil kotak bekalnya dan memberikan benda itu pada Itachi yang menatap heran padanya.

"Ku rasa Itachi-nii tidak ingin aku suapi lagi kan," jelasnya seakan melupakan bahwa Itachi baru saja mengatakan makanannya asin beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku berani jamin, yang lainnya pasti tidak asin." Senyumnya manis.

Mengedipkan matanya bingung, "bukannya kau membuatkan bekal ini untuk Kyuu. Apa tidak masalah aku menghabiskannya?" herannya melihat Naruto yang tertawa. "Kau memberikannya padaku, bukan karena aku mengatai masakanmu asin kan?" Tanyanya sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. "Atau karena takut Kyuubi akan mengkritik masakanmu?" terdengar sedikit geli, melihat wajah tersenyum itu sedikit cemberut. Sepertinya Itachi kembali melupakan fansnya masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Grr, kau menyebalkan Itachi-nii." Sungut Naruto sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum, "aku memang sengaja memasak untukmu." Lanjutnya memperhatikan Itachi yang berhenti menyuap makanannya, memandang ke arah dirinya dengan heran. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya sebagai permintaan maaf saja." Akunya jujur melihat pada Itachi yang kini bertaut bingung. Terkiki kecil, "sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Sialnya bagi Itachi, setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan memilih menatap langit, sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang sedikit bergantung saat ia duduk di bangku taman. Menyebalkan, sepertinya sifat gadis itu kembali lagi.

"Jelaskan!" perintahnya.

Menoleh dan tersenyum dilakukan Naruto, "apa?"

"Naru!" Serunya pelan, menuntut jawaban.

"Kau harus makan Itachi-nii." Sahut Naruto santai melirik pada kotak bekal yang tidak tersentuh.

Mendengus kesal, "haruskah?"

"Tentu kalau kau ingin jawaban dariku."

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Naru dengan wajah penuh senyum dan Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. Gah, apa gadis itu lupa siapa orang yang di hadapannya. Ia adalah Uchiha, dan ia tidak pernah diperintah ingat itu kan.

"Kenapa? Apa Itachi-nii, tidak ingin makan?" memberikan wajah ceria melihat pria itu masih menatapnya. "Kalau gitu Naru pulang sekarang." Sahutnya santai terlihat ingin mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sialan! Gadis ini serius rupanya.

"Apa kau memang seperti ini, Naru?" memberikan wajah datar menepis tangan Naruto yang hendak mengambil kotak bekalnya. Tidak peduli gadis itu meringis, mengelus tangannya yang sedikit sakit akan ulah Itachi yang memukulnya pelan. "Menyebalkan." Lanjutnya melihat ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi sedikit bertanya.

Terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "terkadang." Jawabnya tidak peduli kedutan kekesalan di kepala Itachi bertambah mendengarnya.

Ingat kata-katanya tadi, Uchiha tidak pernah diperintah! Tapi, sepertinya Itachi harus melanggar itu semua. Bukannya apa, mengingat seperti apa sifat Naruto dari cerita adiknya. Membuatnya harus berpikir ulang, pasrah dan dengan berat hati ia melakukan itu semua. Memakan bekal yang dibuat oleh Naruto diiringi lirikan penuh ancaman pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum, walau diakui apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Bekal buatannya tidak benar-benar buruk rasanya, lupakan soal telur yang asin tadi. Hanya saja, bekal ini akan jauh lebih enak jika Naruto tidak menatapnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu kembali keluar dari Itachi.

Berkedip sekali dan masih tersenyum, "oh, aku hanya berpikir saja." Jawab Naruto tetap setia melihat Itachi yang hampir menghabiskan bekalnya. "Bahwa Itachi-nii begitu tampan," pujinya melihat Itachi yang terbatuk kecil dan segera mengambil minuman di dekatnya.

Sepertinya Itachi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa, Naruto akan memujinya seperti itu. Ingat ini baru pertemuan mereka yang ketiga, dan lagi mengingat bagaimana sifat Naruto saat pertemuan mereka yang kedua, membuat sulung dari Uchiha ini merasa ngeri mendadak.

"Yah, walau tidak seganteng Kyuu-nii, sih." Lanjut Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sudah membuat Itachi tersedak. Bahkan sudut siku-siku perlahan muncul di kepala pria itu. "Habisnya Itachi-nii, sudah ada keriputnya." Memberikan wajah penuh senyum tidak menyadari sudut siku-siku itu bertambah

"Ini tanda lahir, Naru. Tanda lahir!" seru Itachi memajukan wajahnya, ia selalu sensi jika ada yang menyebut dirinya keriput.

"Iya tanda lahir. Tanda lahir yang berbentuk keriputkan." Angguk Naruto paham.

"Naru!" mendesis menatap pada Naruto yang terdiam, dan kembali terkiki geli.

Sialan! Lagi-lagi ia dipermainkan oleh gadis ini.

'Ingat Itachi, dia adik temanmu. Dia perempuan.' Batin Itachi berusaha menyabarkan dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oh, ya Itachi-nii. Naru mau bertanya." Seakan melupakan telah membuat Itachi kesal, kembali Naruto berkata. Bahkan kata boleh yang dulu ia ucapkan kini ia hilangkan, mungkin tidak ingin digoda Itachi seperti waktu itu. menatap pada Itachi yang menatap malas padanya. "Apa kau dan Kyuu-nii.." memberikan jeda terlihat ragu terdiam sesaat.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi melihat Naruto yang menggigit bibirnya gelisah, melihat kiri kanan.

"Itu.."

Menaikan alis heran, teringat suatu peristiwa. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan kami berpacaran bukan." Sepertinya Itachi mulai kesal dengan Naruto yang dari tadi menggodanya.

Berkedip sekali dan tertawa, "tentu saja tidak." Menggerakan tangan kanannya memberikan gestur tidak. "Kenapa Itachi-nii berpikir begitu?" memiringkan kepala bingung, dan sebersit senyuman kembali muncul. Menepuk kedua tanganya bersamaan, "atau jangan-jangan memang iya."

"Naru!"

Kikikan kecil kembali terdengar dari Naruto, mendengar suara Itachi yang menggeram dan delikan mata yang terarah padanya.

'Ya, Tuhan! Sabar-sabar.' Bagaikan mantra kalimat itu terus Itachi ulang dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nii sudah berciuman." Satu kalimat keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto

Ctak!

Sepertinya bunyi kesabaran Itachi yang sudah habis, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang menatap heran akan aksi Itachi. Tangan pria itu bergerak dengan cepat terarah pada belakang kepala gadis itu. Menyentuh helaian pirang yang tertata rapi, dan mengarahkan kepala gadis itu ke arahnya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka, dan dapat ia lihat iris sapphire itu melebar sempurna dengan aksi yang ia buat. Sebelum akhirnya, ia menutup mata, menyembunyikan onxy miliknya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka, hanya untuk sesaat kala, ia mendengar suara teriakan dari arah samping.

"ITACHI!" seruan kemarahan terdengar dari sosok pria tersebut.

Membuat Itachi menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan segera, menoleh mendapati pria yang beberapa menit lalu mereka bicarakan kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Mengedipkan mata sekali, berdiri.

Menoleh pada Naruto yang masih terlihat shock, "terima kasih untuk makan siang dan pencuci mulutnya." Tersenyum charming dan bergegas melarikan diri dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat mulai bisa berkedip –sembuh dari shocknya.

"Gah! Keriput sialan!" seruan Kyuubi terdengar diikuti dirinya yang melewati Naruto, berniat mengejar Itachi yang berhasil kabur.

Bruk!

Suara dirinya yang terjatuh, saat adik kesayangannya menjengkal kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naru?!" serunya bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Sakit?" sebuah pertanyaan diiringi wajah innosen, membuat Kyuubi berkedut kesal.

"Tentu saja!" menggeram kesal, "kau mau merasakannya?"

Berkedip sekali, menghela napas panjang." Berarti tadi aku benar-benar dicium, yah?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar diiringi dengan tatapan kosong, tidak menyadari perempatan imajiner di kepala Kyuubi muncul melihat tingkah si bungsu. Antara kesal dan kasihan.

"Aduh, lucunya adikku ini." senyum terbaik diberikan oleh Kyuubi mencubit pipi si bungsu Uzumaki yang hanya mampu meringis merasakan sakit di pipi.

* * *

.

**You Know**

.

* * *

Onxy itu berkedip sekali, menatap pada si sulung Uchiha yang entah sejak kapan sudah pulang ke rumah. Memeluk bantalan sofa, membuatnya seperti bocah galau yang terlibat percintaan. Belum lagi tatapan mata kosong yang diberikan olehnya pada televisi yang kini di tonton. Sesekali tangan kanannya terlihat memegang bibirnya sendiri. Mendekat perlahan dan duduk di salah satu sofa ia lakukan. Menyesap jus tomat dengan perlahan walau sesekali onxy miliknya terarah pada si sulung.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar diiringi oleh lirikan penuh minat, berpura-pura merasakan jus tomat miliknya.

Melirik sesaat di lakukan si sulung pada dirinya sebelum akhirnya, kembali menatap televisi. Terdiam sesaat dan membenamkan wajah di bantalan sofa yang kini ia peluk. Tidakkah tingkahnya itu membuat si bungsu mendadak ifell dengan perbuataannya.

"Tingkahmu itu, seakan kau habis berbuat sesuatu saja." Memberikan wajah ngeri pada si sulung yang tersentak. Ragu-ragu menoleh padanya yang ikut terdiam dengan perbuatannya. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kan aniki?" menyipit curiga.

Menatap, dua iris yang hampir sama itu saling bertatapan serupa. Diiringi dengan wajah datar masing-masing.

"Tidak," sahutan singkat diberikan oleh si sulung. Perlahan berdiri berniat pergi dari ruang tengah.

Terlihat sedikit berpikir, mengingat tingkah si sulung yang dari tadi dilihatnya memegang bibir. "Apa Naru habis menciummu, aniki." Memberikan wajah menyeringai melirik pada Itachi yang berhenti pada langkah keempatnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke menebak cukup tepat, melihat bagaimana tubuh itu mendadak terdiam tidak bergerak. Menolehkan kepala ke arahnya setelah beberapa detik terlewati. Oh, lihatlah wajah datar si sulung saat menatapnya, ini sungguh menarik sekali. Mulut itu terlihat ragu untuk berbicara, hal yang sangat jarang ia dapati oleh pada diri anikinya.

"Naru tidak menciumku," terdengar juga suaranya setelah satu tegukan jus yang di lakukan si bungsu menunggu si sulung bicara.

Tatapan datar diberikan si bungsu yang terlihat meliriknya, sedikit bersimpati mungkin. Apa itu yang menyebabkan anikinya terlihat galau? Tapi tidak mungkin, anikinya kan tidak mungkin menyukai gadis aneh itu. Jadi mana mungkin anikinya galau hanya karena mengharapkan ciuman dengan bungsu Uzumaki itu. Sambil menyesap jusnya Sasukepun berpikir akan ke anehan yang terjadi pada diri sang kakak.

"Tapi, aku yang menciumnya." Lanjut si sulung berjalan pergi, tidak lagi dihiraukannya si bungsu yang langsung menyemburkan jusnya akan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-apa? Kau apa?" Tanya ulang Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya, tidak peduli tingkahnya tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha.

Demi Tuhan! Yang di hadapannya ini kakaknya bukan? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata begitu. Ah, bukan-bukan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu, ini Naru loh, Naru.

"Hei, Aniki! Kau tidak seriuskan?!" tanya dan harap Sasuke berteriak dari ruang tamu melotot horor pada Itachi yang hanya berjalan tegang terlihat tidak peduli.

Demi giginya Suigetsu! Ia bersedia menjadi pengikut Hidan-Senpai, jika Itachi mau mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tadi bercanda. Ah, bagaimanapun ia tidak rela. Terbayang di benaknya sekarang Naruto tersenyum manis.

"_Sasuke!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

**Nun jauh di sana, di kediaman Uzumaki.**

Seorang pria terlihat menyeringai, memandang sebuah foto dirinya dengan sahabat-sahabat baiknya. Ruby miliknya terarah lurus tepat pada satu sosok yang memberikan wajah datar, dan tangan di saku celananya-pose memandang ke arah kamera. Tawa laknat keluar dari bibirnya, tidak peduli bisik-bisik para maid di rumahnya yang terlihat ngeri pada wajah tuan mudanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini, tidak bisa dibiarkan"

Satu kata yang entah kenapa bisa dikeluarkan oleh dua orang yang sama di saat bersamaan. Kedua mata pria itu terlihat berubah tajam, remasan kuat dilakukan pada masing-masing benda berbeda yang berada di tangannya. Berbeda dengan kedua orang penyebab kekesalan pria itu yang kini terlihat bersin di tempatnya masing-masing. Iris berbeda warna itu terlihat bersamaan memandang langit, memperhatikan daun-daun yang bertiupan.

Menutup jendela dengan cepat dilakukan oleh Itachi, yang sedang duduk di ruang baca.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang hanya bergumam lirih di kamarnya. "Sepertinya cuaca mulai dingin." Satu kata terucap dari bibir gadis itu yang sedang berbaring di kamarnya.

* * *

_Yah, dingin! sedingin hati para saudaranya yang terlihat mulai kalut._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A/n:Untuk yang pada request sekuelnya, gie ucapain thanks. Apalagi sampai di folow and fav. aduh cinta deh ma kalian! Berhubung gie jarang buat sekuel, eh apa memang gak pernah yah *pose mikir. Jadi jika ada kesalahan tanda baca titik koma, kata-kata absurd, itu bukan kesalahan perangkat readers. Tapi mang Authornya aja yang tergesa-gesa nulisnya. Mumpung idenya langsung nongol saat gie mengetahui betapa kalian menyukai fict ini *kedip ganjen #plak. _  
_

.

**Bales rev.**

**Ini beneran The End?** Sebenarnya yah, tapi gak jadi deh. **Bingung / Gak paham?** Tenang, bukan hanya kalian, gie juga kok #plak. **Manpulator?** Gak, Naru money changer (?) #plak. **SasuNaru?** Jadi misteri aja, yah #kedipganjen. **Sekuel / lanjutan?** oke ini udah dilanjut *teriak pakai toa #plak. _  
_

.

**Thanks for**

namika ashara, luviz. hayate, Guest, sivanya anggarada, lutfisyahrizal, Mimo Rain, haruna aoi,

IchiOchaMocha, Kim Naru, anclyne, ringo usami, bloody rose. Yang pada Fav and follow

* * *

Oke, berhubung gie mesti siap2 maklum hari ini spesial bagi gie. So.. Bye2! _  
_

Ps: Berhubung gie paling susah dalam ngasih title. ini jadi chapter dua aja yah *kedip ganjen_  
_

.

.

Sigh,

Imygie_Chan

Pontianak, 19 April 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Iris onxy itu terlihat ngeri, menatap pada kumpulan gadis yang kini berkumpul mengelilinginya. Demi Tuhan! Dosa apa dia, hingga harus hidup seperti ini. Apa salah memiliki wajah ganteng, otak pintar, tubuh oke, dan kaya raya? Sepertinya iya. Shit! Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya tadi.

Jika ditanya, apa hal tersulit dalam hidupnya? Maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menjawab. Keluar dari kerumunan gadis yang mengidolakannya adalah salah satu hal tersulit dari ujian manapun. Enggak, ia tidak meremehkan ujian saat ia sekolah dulu kok. Yah, walaupun ia tetap jadi juara satu sekonoha. Tetap saja, itu susah. Hanya saja ini lebih parah, bahkan bergerak saja sulitnya minta ampun. Para gadis benar-benar mengepungnya. Bahkan deathgler yang biasa bisa membuat gadis-gadis itu ciut, kali ini tidak mumpan.

Salahkan saja Kyuubi yang seenak jidatnya membuat pengumuman asem itu.

_DICARI PASANGAN UNTUK ITACHI UCHIHA!_

_Hei, para jomblowati! Yang cantik, yang manis, atau yang asem!_

_Pada kenal Uchiha kan! Iya, Itachi Uchiha, memang siapa lagi Uchiha di kampus ini._

_Nah, si Uchiha lagi cari pacar. Gak butuh, yang cantik! Yang jelek juga boleh!_

_Datang yah, nanti kekelas!_

_Ingat! Aku tunggu loh! Muah_

Penuh Cinta

Itachi Uchiha

Gah, dosa apa dia sama si rubah jelek itu. Bisa-bisanya pria itu membuat pengumuman seperti itu. Memang kurang ganteng apa dia, sehingga harus mencari pasangan. Pakai pengumuman segala lagi. Dobel Shit!

"Minggir!" serunya tidak senang, yang tentu saja tidak digubrisi oleh para gadis yang makin brutal mendesaknya.

"_Pilih aku saja!_

"_Tidak, aku saja!"_

"_Aku!_

"_Aku!_

Dan berbagai teriakan lainnya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk Itachi dengar.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre Romance.**

**Rating T**

**Pair ItaFemNaru**

**Warning-OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk keabsrudan lainnya yang murni keluar dari pemikiran saya.**  
**Don't Like, Don't read**

* * *

"Pfff," suara tawa tertahan itu masih terdengar walau sudah beberapa menit berlalu.

Bahkan iris onxy yang menatap tajam, tidak di gubrisi oleh si pelaku. Shit! Apa gadis itu tidak tahu, ini semua karena dia. Dia? Yah, dia. Gadis di depan inilah penyebab kesialannya hari ini. Memang mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja penyebabnya adalah gadis ini. Kalau bukan karena ia mencium gadis ini waktu itu, tentu Kyuubi tidak akan membuat pengumuman gila seperti itu.

Cium? Oh, shit! Yah, ia akui. Memang ialah pelaku utama penyebab ini semua mengapa bisa terjadi. Tapi ini juga kan salah gadis di hadapannya yang selalu menanyakan pertanyaan aneh padanya. Membuat urat syarafnya seketika ingin membungkam mulut gadis itu. Yah, walau cara yang ia lakukan juga salah. Tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang terlintas diotak pintarnya saat itu.

Lagian siapa suruh, bibir gadis itu terlihat menggoda untuk di kecup.

Oke, ia akui ia bukan hanya mengecupnya saja. Tapi lebih dari itu, dan itu bukan salahnya. Salah bibir itu yang sangat lembut dan begitu.. Ah, pokoknya itu bukan salahnya. Salah bibir gadis itu yang terus saja berucap aneh-aneh. Ingat Uchiha tidak pernah salah! Salah satu ajaran Kakek Madara yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Chi..Tachi-Nii." Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan wajah yang menunjukan rasa khawatir di dalamnya.

Memperhatikan Itachi yang kini fokus menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak kesambetkan Itachi-nii?" pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan onxy yang akhirnya fokus pada iris sapphirnya.

Dilihatnya tubuh itu sedikit memberi jarak, ingin menyingkir darinya. Membuatnya ingin mendengus kesal akan tingkah gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari, Naru?" satu pertanyaan terlontar bersamaan dengan kedipan Naruto yang sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Tujuanku, aku hanya ingin menjemput, Kyuu-nii." Jawaban itu terlontar bersamaan wajah yang menunjukan raut kebingungan. "Memang kenapa?"

Dengusan sangsi keluar perlahan, mengidahkan Naruto yang bertaut bingung. Heran akan sikap pria di sampingnya.

"Apa benar begitu?" Entah kenapa Itachi mulai mencurigai keberadaan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto memiliki tujuan lain datang kemari.

"Itachi-nii tidak percaya padaku?" mengerjapkan mata melihat respon Itachi yang terlihat sedikit aneh, terdiam sebelum akhirnya senyum yang sempat hilang muncul kembali. "Are, apa Itachi-nii pikir, aku kemari hanya untuk menemui Itachi-nii?" terdengar nada menggoda dari bibir mungil itu, menatap Itachi yang memandangnya datar. "Ckckck, apa Uchiha memang selalu seperti ini?" Ucapnya memicingkan mata, walau senyum nakal terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi heran maksud perkataan Naruto barusan, apa maksudnya dengan Uchiha? Dan sungguh ia tidak suka mendengar kata itu, seakan-akan bahwa ada Uchiha lain yang mendekati gadis ini.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil itu, mengambil handphone yang berada di saku roknya. Memencet dan menggesernya, bermain dengan benda itu tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang berkedut kesal karena di cuekin.

"Naru—." kalimat protes yang akan keluar dari mulut Itachi terhenti, saat gadis itu menunjukan layar handphonenya tepat ke arah wajahnya.

"Bacalah," perintah gadis itu pelan membiarkan kerutan keheranan makin terlihat di wajah pria di hadapannya.

Diam sebentar, memandang Naruto yang masih memberikan senyum manis sebelum, akhirnya menuruti keinginan gadis itu. Bukan, bukan ia mau diperintah. Ia hanya ingin tahu, kalimat sepenting apa yang membuat gadis itu sampai dari tadi mencuekinnya, itu saja. Membaca satu persatu kata yang ada di dalamnya dilakukan oleh Itachi

_Kyuu-Nii_

_Jemput, cepat! Awas telat, habis kau!_

Sebuah isi pesan sms yang membuat Itachi, menatap pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum. Sedikit tidak percaya akan isi sms dari Kyuubi pada adiknya itu. Apa benar mereka adik beradik? Salah, apa benar pria itu kakak dari adik manis seperti ini. Tatapan simpati diberikan Itachi pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum manis.

Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan yang diberikan Itachi, Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Memasukan handphonenya kembali pada tempatnya semula. "Jangan memandang seperti itu, Itachi-nii. Wajahmu jadi terlihat makin aneh, bisa-bisa keriputmu makin bertambah." Kembali terdengar kalimat yang membuat Itachi berkedut kesal.

"Hei!" protes Itachi membuat Naruto kembali terkikik kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda," senyum Naruto melihat Itachi bersingut kesal.

Dengusan kekesalan terdengar, hal yang tidak pernah Itachi tunjukan pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Kyuubi yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Entah mengapa bersama dengan gadis ini, semua perasaannya yang tertutupi dengan baik. Bisa muncul begitu saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku permisi," senyum Naruto berdiri hal yang tidak di sangka Itachi sebelumnya.

Onxy itu dengan cepat menoleh pada Naruto yang menundukan tubuhnya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik, melangkah dan terhenti. Menoleh heran pada Itachi yang juga merasa aneh dengan perbuatannya yang memegang lengan gadis itu. Menghentikan Naruto yang ingin meninggalkannya.

"Itachi-nii?" raut kebingungan jelas di tunjukan Naruto pada Itachi, hal yang baru pertama kali dilihat pria itu.

Otak itu berpikir cepat mencari alasan untuk tingkah anehnya, walau sebelumnya sempat terhenti melihat bagaimana wajah innocent itu tampak imut di matanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa," melihat bagaimana gadis itu berkedip sekali. "Bahwa kau hutang penjelasan padaku, Naruto." Tersenyum manis melihat bagaimana wajah itu sedikit kaget. Satu lagi ekspresi yang akhirnya dapat ia temukan pada diri gadis itu.

* * *

**.**

**You Know**

**.**

* * *

Iris ruby itu menatap pada sosok gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Terlihat sedikit menunduk dan menghentakan kakinya kecil. Menghela napas panjang, mendongakan kepala melihat langit yang perlahan mulai tertutupi awan kelabu. Memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangannya, merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan.

"Naruto?" panggilan pelan dilakukan Uzumaki sulung, mendekati si bungsu yang menghentikan aksinya. Membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Terlihat ada yang berbeda saat sapphire itu menatap padanya walau, senyum senantiasa terlihat di wajah ayunya. "Kau lama, Kyuu-nii." Ucapnya berjalan mendekat, memeluk si sulung yang jelas-jelas kaget akan tingkah tidak biasa si bungsu yang menubruknya begitu saja.

Pelukan erat ia rasakan, saat tubuh mungil itu terlihat nyaman dengan perbuatannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naru?" satu pertanyaan keluar, memegang bahu mungil itu, menjauhkan dirinya sedikit, memberikan celah diantara mereka agar bisa melihat bagaimana wajah si bungsu yang kini mendongak menatapnya.

Diam, sapphire itu bertatapan dengan ruby yang jelas menunjukan sorot khawatir. Seulas senyum perlahan ia berikan, tidak ingin terlalu lama melihat sorot itu. "Tentu," mengangguk cepat dan kembali menatap iris ruby di depannya. "Maukah, Kyuu-nii mentraktirku ramen?" pertanyaan singkat diiringi suara lirih, hal yang membuat ruby itu menatapnya sesaat. Memperhatikan si bungsu yang terlihat aneh, hal yang jelas tidak bisa disembunyikan olehnya.

.

**~00~**

.

Onxy itu menatap heran pada ruang keluarga yang kini kosong, biasanya Anikinya pasti berada di sana. Duduk termenung dan tersenyum-senyum, hal yang belakangan ini ia dapati pada diri Anikinya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia merasa aneh dan tidak beres saat pulang tidak mendapati sosok Anikinya. Apa Anikinya belum pulang? Rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat Anikinya itu kini pada tingkat akhir. Pasti ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya itu, kalaupun keluar tentu tidak akan selama ini. Kecuali..,

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan, menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Fokusnya kini hanya satu, mencari sosok Anikinya yang sesuai dugaan kini berada di ruang baca. Menyandar pada kusen jendela, onxynya terlihat mengamati pemandangan di luar dari pada buku yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Aniki," satu kata ia keluarkan, membiarkan bagaimana tubuh itu sedikit tersentak pelan bahkan, terkesan sangat pelan. Kalau saja pria itu bukan Anikinya pasti ia tidak akan tahu gerakkan yang dilakukan pria yang kini memberikan wajah datar padanya. "Kau sedang apa?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar bersamaan dengan onxy yang terarah padanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ia rasa sudah dapat ia ketahui jawaban yang diberikan.

"Melamun,"

Tuh kan benar, pasti anikinya akan menjawab begitu. Mana mungkin ia mengakui kalau dirinya sedang melamun.., onxy itu sekali lagi berkedip memandang pada si sulung yang berjalan menyimpan buku di rak. Tadi ia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa anikinya baru saja mengakui kalau ia melamun? Itu bohongkan.

"Kau barusan tidak mengakui kalau dirimu sedang, melamun kan?" sedikit hati-hati saat kata terakhir ia ucapkan. Menatap pada si sulung yang sedikit melirik padanya. Menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat, membuat si bungsu refleks mundur. Enggak, ia tidak takut. Hanya ngeri saja melihat bagaimana onxy itu menatapnya. "A-apa?" menyadari si sulung merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan onxy mereka bertatapan.

"Yah, aku melamun." Sebuah pernyataan terlontar, menatap onxy yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

"O-oke," memberikan anggukan paham walau sekelebat pertanyaan memenuhi kepala. Sejak kapan anikinya itu bisa melamun? Ah bukan, yang benar adalah sejak kapan anikinya bisa sejujur ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya melamun. Orang ini benar-benar anikinya kan? Atau jangan-jangan anikinya kesambet sesuatu.

Perlahan tubuh yang lebih besar dari Sasuke kembali tegakan, satu helaan napas pelan dapat dilihat pemuda itu pada diri si sulung. Berniat berjalan dan kembali ke kamar meninggalkan si bungsu yang menoleh –tersadar dari pemikiran nistanya, memperhatikan tiap langkah yang ia buat.

"Apa Naru, mengatakan sesuatu pada dirimu Aniki?" kembali pertanyaan itu terlontar menghentikan langkah si sulung. Satu-satunya alasan yang ia ketahui, jika anikinya bersikap diluar kebiasaan.

Menoleh pada si bungsu yang menatapnya tidak berkedip, terlihat serius. "Yah, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Akunya setelah diam untuk beberapa saat.

Onxy itu terlihat membulat, tubuh itu bergerak maju tanpa disadari. "Apa?" tidak menyadari bagaimana si sulung kini sedikit berkerut heran melihat tingkah si bungsu yang tidak biasanya.

Tersenyum, dan menjentik dahi si bungsu yang langsung kesakitan. "Rahasia," sebuah jawaban singkat disertai senyuman yang terlihat sedikit menyedihkan di mata si bungsu yang masih mengaduh memegang kening.

"Ah, kau menyebalkan." Satu keluhan panjang melihat bagaimana si sulung beranjak pergi. Terdiam sesaat, "ini bukan karena aku ikut campurkan." Sebuah gumaman terdengar mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada si bungsu Uzumaki. Menggelengkan kepala cepat, mengakui bahwa bukan kesalahannya. Ini pasti semua karena Anikinya memang sedang stres saja. Yah, pasti. Kembali mengupat pelan, mengelus keningnya yang nyut-nyutan.

**.**

**~00~**

**.**

Bebeda dengan Sasuke yang galau, Itachi hanya memberikan senyum kecil saja, meninggalkan si bungsu yang ia tahu terus saja memberikan umpatan kekesalan untuk dirinya. Berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, membuka dan menutup pintu masih disertai senyuman yang perlahan memudar.

"Apa Naru mengatakan sesuatu pada dirimu Aniki?"

Kembali pertanyaan dari si bungsu melintas di kepalanya. Berjalan perlahan dengan sorot kosong ke arah tempat tidur. Merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, onxy miliknya kini menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar. Memejamkan mata hanya untuk mengingat sosok seorang gadis dengan helaian pirangnya yang kini tersenyum menatapnya. Iris sapphire yang hanya tertuju pada dirinya.

"Apa?"

Kembali pertanyaan ingin tahu dari si bungsu terngiang di kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan bayangan gadis itu yang perlahan berubah. Wajah itu masih sama, senyum itu tidak berubah, hanya iris sapphire milik gadis itu saja yang perlahan berubah. Sorot kebahagian yang biasa terlihat di iris sapphire itu perlahan menghilang.

"_Maaf, terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Itachi-nii."_

Kata-kata yang membuatnya membuka mata, teringat kembali akan kalimat yang diucapkan si bungsu Uzumaki tadi siang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nun jauh di sana, Kediaman Uzumaki**

Kyuubi hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya, menatap sang adik yang kini tersenyum manis. Menatap dirinya sebentar, dan kembali menyesap orange jus miliknya. Mungkin membiarkan dirinya untuk mencerna perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut si bungsu yang perlahan meletakan gelas kosong yang isinya baru ia minum. Menghela napas pelan dan menggeser kursinya, bergerak berdiri terlihat ingin berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naru. Kau benar-benar.." terlihat wajah itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Tersenyum maklum melihat reaksi sang kakak, "aku sungguh-sungguh Kyuu-nii. Jadi tolong hentikan mengerjainya seperti itu," pinta si bungsu sambil terkekeh kecil. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan tega melihat bagaimana wajah paniknya tadi."

Mengerjap sesaat, "apa kau mengatakan ini agar aku –."

"Tidak," sebuah jawaban cepat diiringi sorot sedih. "Ini bukan demi dirinya, Kyuu-nii. Tapi demi diriku." Memberikan senyum kecil, "yah, ini demi diriku." Terdengar sangat pelan, menghela napas panjang dan kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, selamat malam Kyuu-nii." Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kembali mengerjapkan mata.

Pria itu hanya bisa diam sebentar, ruby miliknya mengikuti arah kepergian si bungsu sebelum akhirnya beralih melihat pada langit di luar jendela. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa adikku sudah tidak bisa membedakan waktu?" sebuah pertanyaan terlintas, menatap pada langit yang masih berwarna jingga.

.

.

.

Hembusan napas untuk kesekian kalinya ia lakukan menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya. Merasakan bagaimana empuknya ranjang yang ia miliki. Menggigit bibirnya pelan, "ini yang terbaik. Aku benarkan Teme." Memejamkan matanya perlahan terbayang wajah seorang pria.

"_Kau tidak seriuskan dobe," onxy itu terlihat serius menatap dirinya yang sedang memakan stick. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguhkan dobe."_

Kikikan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, mengingat bagaimana wajah pria itu saat berbicara dengan dirinya berdua saat istirahat. Tidak pernah ia melihat bagaimana raut itu ditunjukan selama ini, ternyata bisa juga si bungsu Uchiha itu memberikan wajah khawatir dan gelisah seperti itu. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang menarik. Terhenti dan kembali menghela napas panjang, "sayangnya aku benar-benar serius, Sasuke." Wajah itu terlihat tersenyum sedih, "karena itu selamat tinggal, Itachi-nii." Memejamkan matanya perlahan dan membiarkan liquid bening perlahan mengalir dari ujung matanya. "Maaf dan terima kasih," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, terimakasih dan selamat tinggal"

Sebuah kata yang diulang oleh si sulung Uchiha, mendengus pelan begitu kata-kata itu terucap di bibirnya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya sempat menaikan alis bingung sebelum akhirnya menyadari maksud dari perkataan gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Saat bibir mungil itu menjelaskan, arti dari perkataannya tadi. Mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menghentakannya kuat ke tempat tidur. Sorot tajam terlihat memancar di onxy miliknya, saat kembali mengingat makna dari kalimat itu.

* * *

_"Maaf, karena menjadikanmu taruhan Itachi-Nii. Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu hingga membuatku menyukaimu dan selamat tinggal aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."_

* * *

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

A/n: Hola-hola, akhirnya selesai juga nih fict. Dengan keterlambatan update yang diluar rencana. Sebenarnya nih fict udah lama selesai dengan typo yang luar bianasa banyaknya. Jadi kalau masih ada ketinggalan typo, harap dimaklumi. Dan bila ada yang masih bingung penyebab tingkah laku Naru, gie udah buat prequelnya kok. 'Oh, No! Semoga itu bisa mengurangi rasa bingung dan penasaran readers *kedip ganjen* #PLAK. n thanks untuk review, fav, follow and Pmnya. Aduh cinta deh! *kecup*Plak#.

**Balas review**

**Gak Paham/ Janggal? **Gie dah buatain prequelnya kok *kedip ganjen*** Kenapa gak dibuatin multichap?** Ini dah dibuat, tapi yang terakhir *nyengir* Plak#** Lanjut/Sekuel? **Oke, nih dah lanjut.

.

**Thanks for**

Shin23, sivanya anggarada, Mimo Rain, luviz. hayate, Guest, AprilianyArdeta, langit. cerah.184, Mego, apikachudoodoll, IchiOchaMocha, Vivinetaria, Cinnamons tea, Yang pada Fav and follow

Oke, sampai bertemu lagi di fict gie selanjuntnya yang mungkin saja sekuel dari fict ini... mungkin tapi loh yah *kedip2*Plak#

.

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan

Pontianak, 120615


End file.
